A Disturbed DemiSaiyan
by The0Blind0Writer
Summary: Gohan has a bad time after Piccolo threw him into the wilderness. However, Gohan isn't the only one affected... It's not who you think it is.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Now, don't get me wrong, i hate fics with a darker mood and all, but this idea's been bugging me for way too long. While I understand the aversion to reading fics with a negative plot and/or sad ending, I will put up with writing this fic because 1. the idea won't leave me alone and 2. i'm the writer, and i will be in control and can make sure my characters will survive. Or something along those lines. If anyone has a better title for this fic, suggest it to me in a review and I'll think about using it. Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: If I did own DB/Z/GT, this story wouldn't be here. No, you'd all be forced to watch it on television, MO HA HA HA! Uh, just don't sue me.

Gohan sat on top of the cliff, wondering what to do. I'm only four, thought Gohan, why do I have to train and save the world? Why am I up so late? And why is that net from that helicopter coming towards me? Wait, there's a helicopter capturing me! Piccolo! Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?

Meanwhile, Piccolo was meditating atop Mt Everest. It was then that Piccolo sensed a certain four-year-old child's energy spike. Oh boy, thought Piccolo, what did the boy do now? Piccolo sighed. Looks like I'll have to go and see what's going on.

Gohan saw the helicopter and the net coming and tried jumping out of the way. However, he wasn't looking where he was going and fell off the cliff. Into another helicopter. The last thing Gohan saw before hitting his head and blacking out was the words ST DENNICE FOR THE HOMELESS, FAMILYLESS, AND HOPELESS.

A/n: This is the just the beginning. I have a better outline of what's to happen in this fic then "school" maybe because "school" doesn't have too detailed of a plot. lol, please review, as it will help me decide on which to pay more attention to. T0B0W OVER AND OUT!


	2. An orphanage run by vampires

A/N: All right, this is the second installment of "a Disturbed Demisaiyan." This chapter's just a bit of filler before the real plot gets a jumpstart.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any other anachronisms that you may discover.

Gohan woke up to murmured conversation.

"... Just left him on a cliff. Too bad, he doesn't have any identification on him either. Frankly, I'm surprised he's still alive."

"Yeah, didn't you say something about finding him in the wilderness? How'd he survive till nightfall?" asked a second voice. This speaker sounded female while the former sounded masculin.

"Beats me, probably just a lucky bugger. What surprises me is how the folks told me that his head actually broke through the roof of that helicopter. And to think, that kid doesn't have a scratch on him," said Voice#1.

"Well, I guess there's no help for it. We'll have to send him to St Dennice. If he can break metal with his head, I don't see him having a problem with the people there. Heck, he'll probably even liberate the children there," replied a hopeful Voice#2.

"Well, we still have to do a checkup on him. I've done my part, his vitals are all in order. I'll leave you to do the rest." With that, Voice#1, or the doctor from Gohan's deductions, left the room before any protest was dished out.

"Lazy man," muttered the female.

Gohan rolled over in order to get more comfortable and then realized something was hanging off of his arm. Gohan finally opened his eyes and looked down at what he vaguely remembered as an IV. Didn't his textbook say these were used to channel substances into his system? Gohan jolted upright, eliciting a surprised yelp from the woman sitting at his bedside. With a swift motion, Gohan tore the IV from his arm and jumped out of the bed. With a sheepish smile, Gohan told the woman, "Sorry, I gotta get home to Mommy." With that Gohan ran out of the room, his determination fueling his otherworldly powers. The woman blinked once, and realized her situation. In a fit of panic, the woman ran out of the ward and to the nearest intercom.

The woman slammed her hand down on the button and began screaming into the microphone, "CODE RED! CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, WE HAVE A HYSTERICAL CHILD ON THE LOOSE! HE'S ABOUT FOUR OR FIVE AND HAS A FAKE MONKEY TAIL STICKING OUT OF HIS PANTS! FIND HIM AND RESTRAIN HIM AT ALL COSTS, HE IS TO BE SENT TO St DENNICE!"

Piccolo spiled grimly as he watched the doctors going into a panic at the clinic. Honestly, he hadn't thought the boy would've run, seeing how the brat got half of his wishlist in that hospital: books, a bed, and somewhat decent nourishment. Piccolo didn't care what the kid's motives were, but if he didn't have to get his hands dirty by breaking the brat out of that prison of an orphanage, he was satisfied. Piccolo crossed his arms and floated backward a few inches to allow his ears recovery from that woman's screaming. Piccolo smirked to himself. Now he would see what the kid could do when in a situation.

Gohan was dodging through the shadows. It was so cool, it reminded him what his books said about purple ninjas who got beat up by little-nah, Gohan was much faster and no one was catching sight of him.

"THERE HE IS!" shouted the doctor from earlier.

"Let's get him!" said a softer, more menacing voice. Gohan turned around and saw two people: the one on the left was his doctor, holding a net, rope, and lasso. The one on the right was baring his-Gohan blinked-fangs and was holding a pitchfork, torch, and something that looked awfully like a limp body on his back.

What kind of crazy hospital is this place? Gohan asked himself. It wasn't looking good; the two men were gaining on Gohan, so the demisaiyan went to his final option.

"GERONIMO!" screamed Gohan as he went crashing through the window.

"ATTENTION ALL ORPHANAGE PERSONELL," reported the woman, "THE TARGET HAS ESCAPED THROUGH THE SECOND FLOOR WINDOW! ALL PERSONELL ARE TO FOLLOW THE TARGET IMMEDIATELY. DO NOT LET HIM GET AWAY!"

Piccolo cursed as he saw the kid jump out the window. Piccolo was about to dive in and catch Gohan, but the brat seemed fine. Gohan had landed flawlessly, and was still running.

Hmm, thought Piccolo, maybe I should help the kid. Piccolo saw three groups of adults emerge from the building: several men exiting the north exit, women from the south, and vampires from the east. Piccolo blinked. What idiot had hired vampires to guard children in an orphanage? Never mind that, Gohan was headed north, so Piccolo filled several alleys with debris, managing to block the vampires' route to Gohan. The women, who were about to join their fanged companions, decided to circle the hospital to the west instead.

"All right kid, I think I'll leave the rest to you," muttered Piccolo, "I'll check on you next week." With that, the Namek flew away from the wild scene below to his training grounds.

Gohan was running as fast as he could, but only managed to shake off the women. Gohan wondered why there were no fanged men with pitchforks, but didn't question their absence. Gohan kept running, glancing back to see the men starting to gain on him.

Up ahead, Gohan saw a mansion. It wasn't huge, but it was definitely larger than his home. However, the mansion wasn't the thing Gohan was staring at. It was the forest and mountain ranges behind it that caught Gohan's interest. Gohan also saw parts of the coastline and the deserted island he was on previously, but didn't care. Gohan was now making a straight beeline for the leafy refuge he needed so much.

"Daddy! I just saw a kid running towards the forest," said a four-year old girl, "and he's being chased by those men who you hate so much but take the kids they have."

"Sweet pea, those men are from the orph-WHAT!" Hercule said, as his daughter's words finally registered. Hercule looked out the window and indeed, there was another runaway child, but it looked like he hadn't been to the orphanage yet. The kid didn't have the trademark St Dennice cap.

"Videl, go clean up the guest bedroom, we've got a guest coming tonight."

"Again?" Videl asked sullenly as she walked upstairs.

A/N: There you go, a decent chapter from yours truly. I just want to apologize for not uploading this earlier, my fanfiction account wouldn't let me log in and I didn't have my friend to help me upload this from a normal computer. Lol, please review, I want to hear your thoughts, predictions, and questions about the story. TBW OVER AND OUT!


	3. Gohan, Meet Videl Satan

A/N: I can't get this story out of my head, so until my head's cleared, I'm stuck with it.

Disclaimer: Yes people, I own DB/Z/GT, it was on sale at Walmart so I thought: Why not? On a more serious note, I do not own anything you recognize in the content below.

"GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR CARETAKERS OR KAMI HELP ME-"

*At the Lookout*

"If it comes down to that," said a sympathetic Kami.

*Where we left off*

"-I'LL SMASH YOUR FACES IN WITH MY NEW CHAMPION BELT!" yelled Hercule, hoping to intimidate the crowd due to his lack of ability to actually defeat all of them at once. The crowd of men stopped, turned around, and as one, assaulted the brave soul. Squealing in terror, Hercule ran towards the mountain ranges.

"Phew, that was close," said an exhausted Gohan. The demisaiyan was lying on the road in front of the mansion he saw earlier.

"Daddy? I got the bedr-oh Kami!" Videl ended up saying, seeing as how there was a bruised and scratched up kid on the street. Videl ran down to the kid and tried picking him up.

There's no way this kid's that heavy, thought Videl, trying to move the boy. Wait, thought Videl, are his clothes weighted?

"Thanks alot, but I'll get up myself," said Gohan, Son smile on his face.

Aww, thought Videl, he looks so cute-wait a minute! I, Videl Satan, didn't just think that!

"What's your name?" asked Videl, trying to distract herself from the new and disturbing thoughts entering her head.

"Uuuhh-"

I can't tell her my name, thought Gohan, Mommy told me to never talk to strangers. Well, Mr Piccolo was a stranger and I talked to him so-

"-uuh, Gohan? I mean, my name's Gohan," Gohan said, momentarily avoiding the tyrade Videl was about to give him. "How about you?"

"My name's Videl-wait, you don't know who I am?" asked Videl, confused, "My Dad won the WMAT last week!"

"Oh wow! Really? So'd my dad! Well, I mean five years ago, but I guess your father won the last one right? I don't know 'cause I think Mom would kill me if I watched anything but educational television," babbled an excited Gohan.

"Really? You must be the son of Goku," Videl commented absent-mindedly. Where was her-

"Videl!"

Videl rolled her eyes. Speak of the devil.

"Hey kid, hope you're okay, 'cause I got the hell beaten out of me for it," said a bruised Hercule, "now get inside so we can get settled in for she night."

"Oh no, I've got to get going," Gohan thought aloud, "I need to find my mommy."

"Wait, wha-" Videl started indignantly.

"Thanks Mr, I'll pay you back someday," shouted the boy, continuing his mad-dash to the forest. Gohan turned his head to give a farewell wave and it was then that he saw Videl clearly. Wow, thought Gohan, she's my age. This was, of course, the first Gohan ever saw someone his own age. Unfortunately for the now lonely boy, Gohan's body kept moving, taking him far away from the only person he could've socialized with as an equal.

Oh well, thought Gohan, I'll come back someday. When I do, I'll get to know you better, Videl. But first, I gotta try to get home to Mommy!

Kami's Lookout

"Don't worry young Gohan," said Kami, "you and Videl's paths will meet again one day. With all the despair I saw in that premonition of four years later, I can't help but hope that the two of you will eventually find happiness." Kami smiled sadly at the despair the two kids would suffer in the times to come.

Several Filler Episodes Later. A/n: I'm making a skip cuz I'm not rewriting those filler episodes. Gohan still meets Chico and Rom, Gohan's strength does increase, and Gohan does glimpse his mother at home;but realizes that in the end, Gohan should continue his training. The only thing I wish to emphasize is that all of this happens within three months. Gohan's tail is also cut off during the first month, after Piccolo learns about its dangerous potential. Now back to the story!

The Outskirts of BlueStar City

Gohan woke up to the sun shining on his eyelids. All the boy could remember from last night was riding a rampaging T-Rex and then falling off during the confusion. Gohan patted himself for any injury, but everything seemed to be in order. In fact, it seemed that barely anything hurt the kid anymore; the only pain Gohan suffered throughout his training was always related to the stump that was his tail. On the rare occasion that his stump was hit, the demisaiyan would feel a sharp pain, nothing the kid couldn't ignore, but painful nonetheless.

However, the most alarming of Gohan's injuries occurred when the sun set. It only happened twice since his tail had been cut off, but the pain from each incident was excruciating. It began as a prickle after the sun had completely set, and then it would get increasingly uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that Gohan had no choice but to rub it in order tostop the discomfort. It would be then that the pain began. The stump felt like it was set aflame, Gohan falling to the ground, facedown. Not that it mattered, all the kid could see was white.

And then, if it was possible, the pain would begin to increase slowly until darkness crept into his vision. But unlike what he'd read in books, the darkness didn't form dots, it was a solid wall that would creep up his vision until Gohan would eventually see nothing and black out. In the morning, Gohan would wake up to a wasteland, presumably caused by him when he was going through what he now dubbed his "tail seissures." Gohan never knew when it would come, the pain just did. But now Gohan hadn't felt the pain in threen weeks. It seemed the pain would last the entire night, and only came every four weeks or so. Gohan still couldn't make heads or tails of it. However, Gohan had made a plan that the next time he got hit by a seissure, he would be away from the cities and forest, in order to save a few lives.

though, it didn't mean he couldn't spend a few days in the city before leaving for his seissure. Gohan couldn't wait to get some real food, though this meant he would have to earn some money. Maybe I can find some overzealous fighter and beat him at his own game. Like Dad did when he first visited Bulma. Only thing is, why does this city seem so familiar?

Gohan walked into town, smelling all the possible places for him to fill up. Good, thought Gohan, now to find a source of income. Gohan now searched for sounds of cheering crowds, and found one quite quickly. However, the sound was coming from a school's recess yard.

Gohan crept closer, making his way through the crowds of grade schoolers to finally reach the center. Gohan's breath caught in his throat. There, fighting quite skillfully, was Videl.

A/n: Well, I think this oughtta be a good place to stop. I'll try to make one more update before school starts again, but no promises. It's really funny though, this story seems to be writing itself. Half the ideas in this story appear in my head without warning and I just can't resist putting the idea in. Don't worry though, the plot skeleton is still completely planned out by me so this story (and hopefully every other one I write) has a beginning, middle, and end. If y'all curious, all of this is just the beginning. All right, until the next update! TBW, OVER AND OUT!


	4. Kami's Premonition

A/n: All right, I spent valuable time writing and updating this so-ah, who am I kidding? I'm just doing this now cuz I'm a procrastinator and don't like homework. I also think this has something to do with that sixth tuna sandwich, but like they say: innocent until proven guilty. Ah well, until the tuna feeling passes, here's another installment of "A Disturbed Demisaiyan." By the way, I'd like to thank Thedarkpokemaster for reviewing, though I'd like a bit more feedback from you other readers. Whether you're enjoying this, hating it, indifferent to it, just reading it to pass the time away, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. Why do I like tuna? Why am I rambling?

Gohan watched in fascination as he watched five-year-olds fighting. Gohan cheered along with the others as Videl delivered a final uppercut to the boy's chin, ending the fight. However, in a moment of silence, Videl thought she heard the echo of a familiar voice. Videl turned to see who it was, but the person had already disappeared, leaving an empty space in the crowd where he had stood moments before.

Gohan had decided to leave after cheering for the girl. He did remember her and wished to catch up with her, but food came first. Also, he didn't think five-year-olds sparring was a reliable source of income. Gohan, after planning out the rest of today, left the area near the school, completely forgetting about Videl for the time being.

A week later

Gohan was meditating, sitting completely still. He was expecting the pain, so he would take all the precautions. That included tying himself to a tree in order to help resist the urge to irritate his stump. He noted that it was much later in the day than he'd expected. Normally, the sun was still up, but today's provider of light had just sank below the horizon. Gohan was still trying to think of what event occurred every four weeks that could trigger his tail seizures. Gohan suddenly stiffened at the familiar prickling at the base of his spine.

Gohan desperately looked around, searching for a distraction. How strange, thought the demisaiyan, it's completely clear. I can see for miles in this desert, when by all rights it should be dark. Oh wait, how stupid of me? There's another celestial object to provide light at night, I think it's the moon.

Gohan suddenly froze. Of course, why hadn't it been obvious? The phases of the moon and his seizures were perfectly synchronised. Hmm, I wonder what phase of the moon the seizure begins? thought Gohan.

Trying to see for himself, the boy looked up to see a full moon. It also happened to be the last thing he saw before his stump of a tail exploded in agony, sending the unprepared demisaiyan into a white haze.

But, thought the bewildered child, I didn't do anything! And why does my body react so strongly to the full moon? Gohan's thoughts were interrupted when another stab of pain eventually sent him into darkness.

Kami's Lookout

"Oh dear," mumbled Kami, "what has Piccolo done?" Kami simly prayed to the Kais that the forests be spared.

The Next Morning

"Why?" cried Gohan in anguish. He had once again woken to a barren wasteland. However, Gohan's quote of self-comfort was rendered useless when Gohan realized that he wasn't in the desert. No, Gohan had once again woken to a barren wasteland, all life being incinerated in what once was a proud rain forest. Nothing was left; in fact, if it weren't for Gohan's great sense of direction, Gohan never would've realized that he had moved from his spot in the desert, tied to a single tree. But now that he pondered it, Gohan did begin to wonder: how'd he manage to get free if he was unconscious? And why did h always wake up to a field of destruction? And the most terrifying question of all: did he cause all this destruction? Was this all a result of his hidden powers? And why couldn't he remember anything from last night?

Gohan frowned at this realization. Was it just him, or was last night's memory fading away? In fact, all the demisaiyan could remember clearly was tying himself to a lone tree in the desert. What was I pondering again? Gohan asked himself, I could've sworn it was important. Gohan shrugged. He should remember by nightfall, if not sooner.

Kami's Lookout

"Oh, why must I do all the work?" moaned an exhausted Kami. "I know you could've dug the memories up yourself, so why lay the burden on nature, aka me?" asked a now miffed Kami.

"Kami, don't you think you've paid too much attention to one mortal for now?" asked Mr Popo.

"I believe that it's crucial to try and guide Gohan Mr Popo," explained Kami, "for I can see that the boy is at a threeway crossroads. Luckily, only one of them leads to Earth's demise. One of the others, though, foreshadows Gohan's eternal despair and Earth's demise at his hands. The last one is, of course, the preferrable one. Unfortunately, I can only glimpse the end result of each path, so it's like the blind leading the blind."

Mr Popo frowned at this development. Mr Popo began to worry at Kami's premonition, but was confused as well. "And the girl? What part does she play?"

Kami closed his eyes and sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't know that either. However, I know she plays a major part in all three of Gohan's possible futures. I'm also worried Mr Popo, for I believe that my death will arrive with the saiyans. Which is why I implore you Mr Popo: please watch over the boy during my absence."

Mr Popo gasped at Kami's revelations. "I will, Kami."

Kami smiled and finally opened his eyes to look upon his friend. "Thank you, my friend."

BlueStar City

Gohan sat on the steps of a mansion. After a meal of fish, Gohan had decided to return and see if he could find Videl. However, Gohan's plans only included locating the house, climbing the gate, and deactivating the security. To his surprise, Gohan realized that something from his textbooks had actually come in handy. But now Gohan didn't know what to do. The door was locked, no one seemed to be home, and he didn't feel like breaking in as it would seem rude and dastardly. Gohan blinked. Oh joy, he thought exasperatedly, now I'm starting to sound like some guy in a western movie.

Suddonly, the front door Gohan was leaning on opened and the demisaiyan fell backwards with a yelp. Gohan looked up only to see a very angry Videl. Gohan gulped nervously as he sat up.

"You!" exclaimed Videl, her eyes widening in recognition, "you're the one who left after my last fight without staying around. Son Gohan, wasn't it?"

Gohan blushed. She remembers me! thought Gohan happily.

"Hi, Videl. Wanna be friends?" asked Gohan cheerfully.

A/n: Aha! This is where it ends! I mean, the chapter, not the story. Well, uh, just wait for the next chapter. It probably won't come until either the next day I have off (which isn't till April or a doctor's appointment), or if I see some feedback, I'll try my best to write over the weekends. Anyways, the next chapter is a major turning point as many of you will see. Please review, it's really not that hard guys. C'mon, I reviewed every single story I read, I'd just like the favor returned. Lol, TBW, OVER AND OUT!


	5. A Friendship Ended in Tragedy

A/n: It's here! It's finally here! My longest chapter! I think!

Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Lol, I know I was pretty whiny about it, so thanks for putting up with me. Please review this chapter if you don't mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, my wittier disclaimers are found in humor fanfics. Oh well, let us begin.

"You jerk!" Videl suddenly flared. Gohan blinked in surprise. He had just come to be friends and she was going nuts on him?

"You have the nerve to leave me hanging and to come back months and randomly be friends?" Videl ranted, making Gohan cringe. The young Satan's rage only continued building, until she saw a smile cross the boy's face. Man, what was wrong with her? Videl Satan did not stop ranting because a boy smiled. It was then she realized the boy was talking and paid attention.

"So we're friends?" Gohan was saying.

Videl stared at the boy, perplexed. Hadn't she just yelled at him? But then, there was that smile. Damn it Videl, stop blushing, Videl scolded herself.

"Uh-what?" was the best that the dark-haired girl could come up with. Gohan's face fell at the implied disagreement. The demisaiyan was turning when he was called back.

"Hey, don't go!" Videl heard the panic in her own voice, hoping that Gohan wouldn't hear it. Luckily, it seemed he hadn't as he turned around.

"Huh? You called, Videl?" asked a confused Gohan.

"Friends?" Videl asked tentatively. This was a new experience; Hercule never allowed a boy near Videl except those wimpy nerds and all the girls Videl met were just too girly.

"Yeah!" Gohan shouted in excitement. The boy appeared in the door next to Videl, surprising the girl as Gohan hugged her tightly for a moment. Videl blushed again, cursing her weakness and, how when Gohan let go, Videl wanted more and to return the hug.

"All right!" Gohan started up again.

Boy, isn't this guy cheery, thought Videl.

"Time to learn about each other."

"But you already know me," Videl said, "I'm Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan, the newly announced winner of the WMAT."

Gohan frowned. "No Videl, I mean about you. You're also a person, you know. Let me think, ... uh, do you like Martial Arts?" asked Gohan.

"Sure I do," Videl answered, her mood getting brighter as she began realizing just what friends were like, "but Daddy says I'm too young and won't teach me. He said to wait three more years."

"Nonsense," Gohan said brightly, "I'll teach you martials arts if you want. I'm not good, but I think I've got the basics."

"Cool, what kind?" asked Videl excited.

"The demon-tribe style," Gohan grinned.

"Cool!" exclaimed Videl, who honestly didn't know what Gohan had said.

A/n: I will now commence the almighty time skip! I will skip three weeks into the future, one week away from tail seizures and certain disaster. Videl is becoming a fighting prodigy and enjoys sparring with Gohan. Hercule knows about Videl's training, but not Gohan. The champ believes that his daughter had become the fighting prodigy that he dreamed of and was developing her own, brand new style o martial arts. Little does he know; the multi-day absence of his daughter was due to time spent training and healing from wounds. Videl is always just a level below Gohan, Gohan seeming to beat her without any problem, though Gohan is actually using his full power to avoid being scratched.

In the Mountains, Three miles from Satan mansion

"C'mon Videl," Gohan cheered as he dodged a roundhouse, "I know you've got way more than that."

Videl growled and began a rapid combo involving several kicks, all but one of which Gohan dodged. Videl's last high kick (which would've left the girl wide open, if Gohan had dodged) nailed Gohan in the jaw, stunning the boy temporarily. That momentary stop in Gohan's movement was just the opening Videl needed. Unfortunately, Videl hadn't expected to hit Gohan and simply acted according to instinct.

Videl sent her remaining fist crashing into the base of Gohan's spine.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed in pure, unadulterated agony. Videl was surprised; true, she hit him with all she had, but Gohan never reacted this badly. And, to Videl's horror, blood spurted from the small of Gohan's back. The demisaiyan fainted and Videl stood there in shock.

Satan Mansion

"Oh no," Hercule thought aloud, "that scream came from where Videl trains. I know to never intrude on a genius, but I haven't got a choice."

Mountain Training Area

"Gohan!" screamed Videl. She ran over to her friend (maybe crush's) side. She couldn't bare to see the pain in his normally carefree face, it was tearing her up inside. It also puzzled her, though. She wasn't nearly strong enough to hurt Gohan with one punch like that. It was then that Videl heard her father coming. Frozen in place, Videl could only wait as her father came into sight of the bloody field.

"Videl, I heard a scream and ... oh no." Hercule recognized the spiky-haired kid from before and by the looks of it; the orphanage had got him and thrown him out.

"Daddy!" Videl cried, tears streaming down her face, "daddy, we have to get him to a hospital!"

"Ok, sweet pea. Just get off of him, I'll carry him," Hercule said, trying to work as fast as he could. The burly man picked up Gohan with one arm and, using his other arm, called for an ambulance.

Explanations by Videl, a long talk from Hercule, and several hours later

"You may go and see him," a confused-looking doctor told the Satan duo. Videl rushed past the doctor, into the room where her friend was ... completely fine?

"Hey Videl!" Gohan said cheerily. Videl stared for a moment before she began to pound on Gohan's shoulder, screaming at how worried Gohan had made her. Hercule quickly pulled his daughter off the supposedly injured boy.

"Don't worry Videl," Gohan told the slightly calmer Videl, "I just needed a bit of rest, that's all."

"But how did I even hurt you?" Videl asked, "I only stunned you and finished with that punch in the back. Not to mention that the stun never would've worked if I hadn't surprised you."

"Uh," Gohan scratched the back of his head, "I don't know? I mean, maybe ..." The demisaiyan began trailing off at the suspicious glare Videl was giving him.

"Well kid," Hercule joined the conversation, "now that you seem better, why don't you come home with Videl and me? I am signing the medical bill for this excursion, so it's the least you could do by accepting." Hercule prayed silently that the kid would say yes, saving him the uncomfortable aftermath his daughter would give him if Gohan said no.

"Sure!" Gohan said excitedly.

A/n: Another time skip! This one's much shorter, just a six-day skip. Gohan has settled down comfortably, training with Videl on the remaining days of summer. Piccolo has begun to worry, searching for the demisaiyan but has yet to find his wayward pupil. It is now the night of the full moon, and Gohan has forgotten all about it, though Gohan's subconscious has led him to spend the night in the training field.

Mountain training ground

"Gohan!" Videl called. She had been looking for her friend for hours, upset that he would leave without her. The sun was already setting when Videl went to the last place she could think of.

Which brings us back to the present. Videl was looking around the training field as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Videl finally came to a cliff that formed the undecided limitation of her and Gohan's training grounds. There she found Gohan ... tied to a tree?

On closer inspection, Videl realized that the so-called tree was just a huge log that was embedded in the ground. Videl also realized that the log was covered in a few blood stains and that Gohan's eyes were closed.

"GOHAN!" Videl screamed in horror.

DANG, thought Gohan, I didn't think Mr. Piccolo would be so mad. That blast he threw really hurts. I think he even opened up my stump wound again, it's starting to burn. I wonder how much longer I have to wait before Mr. Piccolo trains me himself. I've been doing this for months and-

A warm someone slammed into him, someone warm and sobbing, "Gohan!"

"Hey brat, get off of him!" barked a gruff voice. Videl, still sobbing, turned her head to see a green giant. Videl immediately assumed a stance to try and protect her friend.

"Videl, don't!" Gohan yelled, struggling against his ropes, "He's way too strong for you! Besides, he's not-"

Videl didn't hear; she charged Piccolo head on. Piccolo was surprised to say in the least; the new brat was fast.

Gohan tried harder to break free from his bonds. Piccolo had regained his composure and knocked Videl out with one well-placed combo, consisting of two kicks and a jackhammer. As Videl's body hit the ground, Gohan's vision went red. The demisaiyan tilted his head back, ready to break free with a roar when the boy saw the full moon.

Piccolo looked up at the sound of a heartbeat thumping. That can't be right, thought Piccolo, I cut off the brat's tail. There's no way the moon should effect him. Piccolo was regretting that line of thought when Gohan's powerlevel skyrocketed, allowing for a burst of energy that incinerated his bonds and the tree he was tied to.

"What's going on?" Piccolo asked in fearful awe.

A/n: This update was originally half of the original chapter. Seeing how long the actual chapter was, I decided to cut it short and updated sooner, due to reviews and how well the story was being received. Also, when the plot begins to merge with the actual anime, I'd like to be able to update rapidly. Alright, my next update: THE EASTER MARATHON!

Note: Anyone who is reading my other fic "school, can review for an extra chapter on Sunday. Lol, I'm a jerk for trying to bribe my readers, but I can't help it. Also, an increased amount of reviews helps me decide whether or not to update sooner.

T0B0W, OVER AND OUT!


	6. The Danger in the Shadows

A/n: Here is the beginning of my Easter Marathon! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed. I honestly didn't expect some many and for that, I'm grateful. Enjoy.

Warning: This update begins with violence.

Disclaimer: DB/Z/GT is the property of various people and companies. I do not fall into this category.

"What's going on?" Piccolo asked in fearful awe.

"Gohan," Videl croaked from the ground.

"Kid, what's going on?" Piccolo had regained his composure. The expressionless mask had returned and the Namek had begun to analyze his opponent. The whites of Gohan's eyes were showing, with a slight ruby-red tinge in them.

Gohan's only response was his energy levels beginning to rise. Piccolo began to panic when he realized that this power-up would not stop until Gohan's power to at least five times his maximum.

This is bad, thought Piccolo, when the kid went ape, I could at least count on the fact that he'd slow down a bit. This new state he's gone into is going to be much more-

That line of thought was cut off when Gohan, energy still rising, appeared in front of Piccolo and kneed the Namek. Piccolo, caught off guard, fell to the ground, curled around his injured stomach. Gohan followed up with a jackhammer that sent the curled Namek into the ground. There was aan audible crunch when Gohan's jackhammer made contact.

"Gohan! Stop!" Videl yelled as she painfully got to her knees.

"Destroy. Have to destroy. Destry DESTROY DESTROY!" Gohan's muttering eventually building up to a scream. Gohan, his hand covered in purple blood, turned his sights on Videl.

"What happened to you?" Videl asked in horror.

Ravine, Mt. Paozu, ten minutes previous

"Awaken Kakarot," said a cool female voice.

"It's time, awaken Kakarot ... and destroy Earth."

Kami's lookout

"No one told me about this!" exclaimed Kami.

"Kami, what happened?" asked Mr. Popo.

"I knew the moon has a great impact on saiyans, but to install an artificial projection of the moon-"

Training area

"Die!" Gohan screamed. A bright yellow blast of energy was sent flying towards Videl. The blast missed Videl1 but caused an explosion that sent sharp rocks everywhere. A large piece, the size of a basketball, struck Videl on her left shoulder. The crunch of bone and Videl's scream woke Piccolo from his daze.

"That's it, that moon's got to go!" Piccolo shouted as he sent a blast at the moon. The moonlight illuminating the battlefield vanished, but the moon was still there. Gohan's ki also seemed to drop by half, though the crazed demisaiyan was still at least twice as strong as the Namek's. Simply more enraged, Gohan zeroed in on Videl to unleash all his rage.

Now's my chance, Piccolo thought. He began to quickly charge a miniature version of his Special-Beam Cannon.

"Gohan," Videl croaked weakly, "stop."

Gohan stopped for a moment, his eyes seeming to dart from side to side. Then Piccolo made his move. Not wanting to kill the kid, Piccolo let go of the little energy he charged and blasted Gohan in the place where his tail used to be.

"AAAAHHHH!" Gohan's scream was muffled when he hit the side of the cliff and bounced off of it onto the damaged shoulder of Videl. The blood leaking from Gohan's tail stump was stained green with another substance that seemed to flow out of Gohan's stump. The blood of the two children began to form a puddle as it collected on the ground next to the two broken bodies.

Now, thought Piccolo, time for me to find the reason behind that moon and destroy it. With that, the Namek flew off.

Mt Paozu

"Wake up Kakarot ... little time is left. Destroy Earth."

Kami's lookout

"Piccolo! Hurry up!" Kami's voice resonated inside of Piccolo's head.

"Where is it?" asked Piccolo.

"Aim for the silver spot in the ravine!" Kami's voice was urgent, even desperate.

Training Area

"Destroy," Gohan murmured.

Videl winced as she woke up. She tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but cried out in pain. This was what caused her doom.

"DESTROY!" Gohan's body shook with unbridled rage as he stood up. His eyes were now completely red, and his face was contorted in rage.

"No ... Gohan ... Why?" Videl whispered.

Something flickered in Gohan's face, an expression of confusion, maybe horror? But it didn't dominate his expression as his face twisted in conflict. Videl, filled with new hope, crawled over to place a hand on Gohan's knee. That was the last straw and Gohan's face broke into unadulterated fury.

"DIE!" screamed the insane demisaiyan and the energy released in that scream sent Videl skidding, on her broken shoulder, into a deppression in the ground. Videl's last thoughts as she passed out was incoherent as her mind tried to comprehend how Gohan, her only friend, had betrayed her.

Gohan's hands began to glow as he aimed a blast towards the unconscious Videl. The child of destruction grinned maniacally as he revelled in the scent of blood, the feel of adrenaline, the sight of that body broken and bleeding in a puddle of blood. And then everything went black.

A/n: Am I an ass for cutting this short just for the suspense? Yeah, I probably am. Well, till two days readers. It's one update per day, and I got other stories. T0B0W, OVER AND OUT!


	7. The Disturbed DemiSaiyan

A/n: Let's keep on going, shall we?

Disclaimer: DB/Z/GT are not within my grasp as of yet.

Mt. Paozu

"Destructive wave!" Piccolo invoked his powerful technique, vaporizing the pod in the ravine.

"Now, Piccolo, you need to get Gohan away from that city. With the essence of insanity left there, Gohan will never be able to visit that city without going berserk on us again."

"What do you mean, old man," Piccolo asked.

"That green substance leaving Gohan's body embodies all of the rage and insane power a saiyan can possess. It seems similar to the concept of the Super-Namekians, but much more devastating. Gohan will never be able to visit within a one-hundred mile radius of the spot where part of his essence was lost. Quickly, you only have a few minutes before the boy wakes."

Training Area

"Too bad you could never harness that power." Piccolo began to speak to the unconscious boy in his arms. "With that kind of power, I'm sure the saiyans would've been no problem. No matter, I'll just have to train you harder and hope you can replace what's lost."

Kami's Lookout

"I hope this is for the better," Kami prayed. With only that prayer to comfort him, the old Namek wiped the memories clean from everyone who had seen a little boy wandering the streets of BlueStar City. No human would ever remember the reason behind the destruction of their city's outskirts.

Hospital

"Is she going to be fine?"

Dad? thought Videl.

"It's hard to tell. There also seems to be some new virus or bacteria invading her body, though it doesn't seem to be negatively affecting her."

Videl blacked out after that.

"What do you mean?" shouted Hercule, "my baby girl can't and won't die on me!"

The doctor flinched and took a whiff of the air. The doctor could smell the fear of his client and the pathogens in his patient's body. The foreign micro-organisms were beginning to alter the girl's bloodstream, making it smell more...

"Damn it, vampire!" screamed Hercule, "I paid you enough money to feed yourself for months! I need you to tell me what's wrong with my daughter?"

"Your daughter seems to be going under an unwilling metamorphosis. With the speed at which it's going, it'll take about a week at most. I have no way of knowing what kind of changes will occur, but I assure you, she'll be alive and helthy."

Hercule sighed with relief. "My daughter'll be safe. I don't care how or what she changes into, she'll always be my daughter."

The doctor nodded in approval. "By the way do you remember a young boy coming through here?" asked the doctor, "spiky hair? Onyx eyes? Ran away from an orphanage/hospital I own."

"No, why?" asked Hercule. Something flickered in Hercule's mind, but it disappeared when Hercule tried to investigate it.

"No reason." It's official, thought the vampire/doctor, Some outer force has wiped any knowledge of that boy from human memory. But this legacy he left behind, this girl ... He's responsible for the pathogens in her body. Except, this smell, it's so much more darker than his own. I just have to leave the area before anything happens.

The next day

,Videl woke up to red. Red, hot, unbareable pain. The whole world was shattering around her and she couldn't see, hear, feel, taste, or smell anything beyond the pure, unadulterated pain her body was going through. Then, the pain spiked for a moment, tearing a scream from Videl. When the agony resumed its original frequency of pain, Videl's senses had expanded. The pain was still there, not lessening a bit, but Videl could now make out her surroundings.

Videl could see that she was in a hospital room, though everything had a red tinge to it due to her current state of mind. Also, it seemed to her that everything smelled unnaturally clean, giving the room a white or maybe flat undertone. There was a window across the room from her bed looking out onto the outskirts of a city. However, a little farther beyond the window revealed a great cliff, cracked and disfigured, glowing a faint green. No, wait, that was just some other sense. The cliff wasn't glowing green in visionary standards.

The door burst open and two figures rushed in.

"Videl!" exclaimed Hercule, "what do we do?"

The other figure didn't say anything, but bared his fangs. The vampire dove forward to attack its soon to be meal.

"Why you!" Hercule tackled the vampire from behind and knocked it out with a headbutt. However, more vampires were swarming in through the door.

"Strong, delicious, rare blood," the vampire swarm chanted. Hercule couldn't hold all of them off forever.

As he went down under the onslaught of vampires, Videl's body jolted out of its pained stupor. Seeing her father's predicament and the vampires coming toward her, Videl could only try to push them away. When pushing them only knocked them over and prompted more vampires to come, Videl's desperation began to build. When a vampire tried to attack Hercule, a feeling that was building in Videl's gut snapped.

A huge wave of green energy came pouring from Videl, filling the entire room. It blocked out all of Videl's newly heightened senses. When the energy faded, the hospital had vanished. Videl and an unconscious Hercule were standing on a platform five feet in the air, all that was left of St. Dennice. Videl's body felt completely fine at this point, though her senses were unbelievably heightened. For example, she could tell the greenish glow was actually due to smell, and the cliff had to be at least half a mile from the hospital. The cliff was where she and Gohan used to ... Gohan.

How could he? After all that they went through? Videl thought she actually had a friend. Videl's fists clenched, and with a scream of fury, sent a blast at the cliff that held so many fond memories. This energy wave was at least twice as great as its predecessor. But when the smoke cleared, the cliff remained, still cracked and disfigured, but there all the same.

A/n: Ouch! Sorry guys, this was all done last minute so I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, even if I do update late, you guys will still get the five chapters this Easter Marathon's supposed to dish out. T0B0W, OVER AND OUT!


	8. Visions of a Cursed Cliff, Part I

A/n: This chapter skips directly to the saiyans' arrival. Videl, meanwhile, has trained herself to become a great and gifted fighter, rivalling the powers of Goku and Piccolo at the 23rd WMAT. She's done this by watching videos of the previous tournaments and copying the special techniques of various fighters.

Training Area

"MULTI-FORM!" With this word, Videl began her training. She could only duplicate herself, which was fine considering her purpose. Videl began her training by charging her duplicate. The second Videl dodged the charge and attempted to jackhammer her opponent. Videl dodged her clone's jackhammer and neatly swept the clone's legs out from underneath her. Using the momentum from falling, the clone backflipped back onto her feet, quickly charging up a blast and letting it fly at the original. Videl, anticipating the blast, used her hand to knock it aside, into the path of the now charging clone. Not expecting the deflected attack, the clone went crashing to the ground. As the clone raised her head, she was demolished and reabsorbed by Videl via a kamehameha wave.

Saiyans

"Nappa, who and what are the strongest power levels on this mudball?" inquired Vegeta.

"I only see three potential enemies and their power's pathetic," replied Nappa, "the strongest one's at 1424, second's at 1089, and last one's only 511," spat Nappa contemptuously.

"Remember Nappa, these bugs can hide their stingers," Vegeta commented metaphorically.

"Yeah, but they're still no match for us," Nappa stated confidently.

"That they are," Vegeta replied smirking.

Training Area

Vegeta and Nappa felt drawn towards the cliffs in which the lower power level resided. Vegeta examined the cliff and felt a shiver go down his spine. The amount of power needed to create this cliff was nothing small and there was something that kept the energy right where it was. It seemed as if the cliff was cursed and/or malevolent, simply waiting to one day unleash its power.

"Nappa, let's go," Vegeta commanded. Nappa knew not to argue when his prince used that tone, but wondered what could make his prince so jumpy.

Videl watched as the two Saiyans disappeared. Her possessive nature would've drove her to fight them, except she had been aware of their enormous power levels. Sighing as the pair disappeared from sight, Videl resumed her training.

Battlefield

Gohan could barely move for fear. Fear that turned into raw anger. Half the group had died and it was all because of these two monsters. Screaming in pain and power, Gohan charged his Masenko and blasted Nappa. As the blast was charging, Gohan had a momentary lapse in concentration, cutting short his growing blast. Gohan saw a training field, situated at the base of a disfigured cliff. Gohan's perspective was somewhere along the top of the broken cliffs. Because of this momentary Vision, Gohan's blast only reached halfway to its maximum power and Nappa blocked it effortlessly.

"Well, it looks like the prince became a pauper again," commented Vegeta, "his power level's gone back down to a thousand."

Goku

Goku was flying as fast as he could towards the battlefield, but paused a moment over some very queer cliffs. "What's this?" Goku asked in awe and slight fear. He could feel a strong power in the cliffs, overshadowing all the powers around it. Goku, then remembering his mission, continued on his way. He never noticed his trail of energy was being absorbed into the cliff. Nor did he see the five-year-old girl hiding in the rocks, her fists clenched as she thought of another person with that spiky black-hair, face, and lack of tail. The lack of a tail that she now had. Videl wrapped her tail around her waist in self-comfort. She wouldn't be seeing Gohan anytime soon if she had a say about it.

Battlefield

Gohan stared at the powerball in the sky. It slowly began to shift until it became a moon. Then it shifted and Gohan's perspective was once again on the cliff side. Gohan watched a girl, about his age, training relentlessly. She was even using the multiform and weighted clothing, if Gohan wasn't mistaken. Gohan thought the girl looked familiar, but he couldn't place a a name to that face. And why was she training so hard? The saiyans had already arrived, so she couldn't be training for that.

It must be for someone she despises, thought Gohan. He could feel the anger, hatred, and tension eminating from that girl. Gohan was sad he couldn't help her or talk to her. He was sure they would've been the best of friends if he could simply talk to her. Who was calling his name?

Goku's mental communications became shouting as he finally got part of his son's awareness back. Goku could still sense that his son's awareness was was not completely returned, but worked with what he had. Goku directed Gohan and Vegeta was eventually brought down along with the child great-ape. Goku wondered about where his son's mind could've gone to while his body rampaged the area around it. Goku could faintly remember the same thing happening to him as a kid. However, he couldn't remember where or what his mind had been doing while he transformed. Besides, Goku had only transformed twice.

The first time was during his imprisonment via Pilaf. Goku had assumed later that it was just a dream when he blacked out and had a vision which he couldn't quite remember. The other time Goku transformed was at the 21st WMAT. That time, Goku had passed it off as him momentarily passing out from so much pain. Goku would've been suspicious about his tail being the problem, but had found that his tail was still there at the end of the tournament. Goku sighed. If only the gang had known earlier, then the weird events around Goku and his family wouldn't have been so bizarre.

A/n: Aww, really sad moments. All will be explained when Gohan goes to high school and meets Videl again. In fact, I think I'll start on that in the chapter following the next one. T0B0W, OVOR AND OUT!


	9. Visions of a Cursed Cliff, Part II

A/n: Let's continue with the visions!

Disclaimer: I will own DBZ! this statement implies that I don't own it as of now, which shows you why I said will.

Namek

Gohan's power level kept on rising as he set his sights on the lake which Krillin had fallen into. With Freeza blocking his way, Gohan attacked full force. Clinically, a part of his mind noted how the background seemed to be shifting into that of a disfigured cliff. This, for some reason or other, only fuelled Gohan's hatred and power as the demisaiyan attacked Freeza. Freeza was flung aside as Gohan dashed to the lake and retrieved his waterlogged friend.

Ice Fortress

Gohan's vision was red. He just couldn't understand why anyone would go to such lengths to harm the people of Earth. His rage building, Gohan let loose an attack to try and break up the fight between his father and Piccolo. Gohan didn't notice the tendril of energy coming out of his tail. Nor did he see the tendril escaping towards a disfigured cliff.

Videl

Videl started school after her father had won enough tournaments to move away from BlueStar City. Trying for a fresh start, in a city where Martial Arts would be new and profitable, Hercule decided to move to Orange Star City. The new martial arts champion opened his first dojo there and sent his daughter off to school.

Videl didn't mind school. She went every day, passed her exams, came home to finish the assignments given to her, and eat dinner. Then she'd lock her door for the night and fly out the window for more training. Videl would often train until midnight, when she'd simply fall asleep from sheer exhaustion, under the shadow of a broken cliff. Then she'd wake up to quickly fly home and get ready for school.

At first, Hercule was angry and confused. Why lock him out? He was pretty sure his guide to parenting said that wasn't supposed to happen until Videl hit puberty. So, the champ, after much pondering, decided to have a talk with his moody daughter. He picked his daughter up from school as usual, and brought her to the dinner table for some serious father/daughter bonding.

"Videl?" Hercule started off.

"Yes, Dad?" Videl sounded bored, and generally unwilling to be there.

"I know it's been hard for you since your mother died," Hercule said softly, "but you don't have to-"

"This isn't about Mom," Videl interrupted, "if you're interested in what I'm doing at night, it's training."

"Really?" Hercule was intrigued. He had been initially disappointed when Videl was born, thinking that a girl wouldn't enjoy the Martial Arts, but this new revellation changed many things. "You wouldn't mind going up against your old man, would you?" asked Hercule.

A grand total of two minutes later, Hercule found he had a very gifted daughter. After learning this the hard way, consisting of him being flipped out of a ring and into the swimming pool, Hercule decided to leave his daughter alone after that. He even gave Videl authority over the students at the dojo which seem to satisfy the girl.

Months came and gone. Videl found herself blacking out every full moon, and found out why after leaving a camera to film her actions. The video showed a great ape, who destroyed the landscape with powers Videl never dreamed of. However, it seemed the great ape could never go beyond a certain barrier. Nor could the raging beast damage the cliff in any way. Videl thought it might've been a glitch of the equipment, but she could've sworn she saw an energy shield protecting the cliff right before the ape would attack it. Videl began to practice meditation, as well as controlling her tail. It appeared that greater tail control led to greater control over the great ape form. By the age of eight, Videl had completely mastered her transformation.

Years passed by, and Videl continued to train and get stronger. Videl made no friends her age at school, most children running away from Videl's harsh personality. Videl's only interest in life was fighting, and that wouldn't change for a while. That's why her anger went out of the window when she went on a month long training expedition, completely missing the Cell Games. It also angered her to know how her father had lied, and how the savior looked so much like a certain demisaiyan.

Thinking about it made her anger rise. It all burst forth one day, when Videl was training. Her hair became golden, and her eyes turquoise. Learning how to control this transformation took alot of meditation. After finally mastering it seven months later, Videl decided to stay blond permanently. This is how, five years later, Videl found the second level of supersaiyan.

After his daughter turned blond, Hercule had been afraid his daughter had joined a gang. Ignoring her declaration that she wasn't doing anything illegal, he pulled his daughter out of eighth grade, and the public school system. Looking back on it, Hercule admitted that the home-schooling idea was a complete failure. The tutors couldn't get much out of his daughter, and Videl still hadn't completely forgiven him about the lying to the whole world thing, though she did try her best to avoid that subject. Not that this course of action was easy. However, Hercule wasn't thinking about his fractured father/daughter bond. No, he was thinking about Videl's education and had concluded that, all things considered, school wasn't so bad. And so, Hercule sent a cursing and screaming Videl to Orange Star High that very fall. Hercule could've sworn his daughter reached a whole new level of strength, she was so angry.

A/n: Sorry it's late, but can't help that now. T0B0W, OVER AND OUT!


	10. A Hatred Reborn

A/n: Phew! Now that this's out, I can finally rest easy till next week. By the way, i'm skipping over ChiChi telling Gohan he's going to school. It's a cliche scene, and I really don't feel like typing it out. If you guys really want one though, just drop a review and I'll rewrite this chapter. Also, Videl has reverted to her normal state now that she's resumed school.

Disclaimer: Don't believe I own any of this.

Warning: Some strong language. This is rated M, after all.

Son Household

Gohan was about to walk into the classroom when he froze. There was one person in that classroom with an impossibly high power level. The amount of power was comparable to his! He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed this power sooner. He knew he wasn't as good at sensing energy as his late father, but really? Some power this huge? There was also something familiar about that power though. It reminded him of his own energy. There was also a wild abandon in the way that energy flowed.

"My boy?"

Shaking himself, Gohan walked on into the classroom.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is Son Gohan. I'm saying his surname first as he commutes from a country which does this. Though he commutes over the border, he speaks fluently in our, as well as many other, languages. He has received full marks on his entrance exams. Tell the class a bit about yourself, m'boy."

Gohan, ignoring the whispers of nerd and geek, thought about it. "My favorite hobbies are swimming, eating, and martial arts."

Videl's eyes narrowed as Gohan walked into the room. It was him. The backstabbing, lying son of a bitch who fucked up her life. She clenched her fists in hatred, not noticing the energy she was exuding. Nor did she notice the energy leaving the room to be absorbed into a now completely black cliff.

Gohan sensed the hatred and raising of kai. Before he could look up, the teacher directed him to his seat. It was then that he glanced at his surroundings and noticed where the power was coming from. Even worse, he had the sneaking suspicion that he'd seen those blue eyes and black hair somewhere before.

Take down that jackass now! Videl's mind shouted at her.

But I still have yet to learn why he did this to me, Videl argued with herself. Why did he turn me into some mutant fighting machine?

Who the fuck cares? asked the other side, It's only a matter of time.

Videl frowned. This was starting to sound less like her by the moment. Before she could investigate further, the bell rang, signalling the end of home room.

A/n: I'm really sorry for how short this is, but it seemed the right place to stop. Also, I think I'll be doing a few flashbacks next chapter to fill in a few gaps I think I left. I hope you guys enjoyed. Till next time. T0B0W, OVER AND OUT!


End file.
